tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
J.J. Groat
Jorrel Johnson Groat, more known by his initials J.J. Groat, was a Reich-AAR political commentator and author. He is most famous for his book, The Tryton Phenomena. In it, the book tells an unbiased biography of Tryton von Blitzmark and speculates/debunks many myths and misconceptions. The book, being against popular belief in the Weltreich made it quite unpopular, resulting in its ban. Prior to the books publishing, the Reich attemopted to stop its publication by destroying all copies of the book. The Teutonic Order would be tasked to fufil this task, under the command of Captain Markus Röthelm. Röthelm and his two henchmen would secretly infiltrated into Groat's apartment, but when he arrived admits their plan, it quickly lead to an accidental homicide. In what would become the Groat Case, the AAR would investigate his murder and eventual put Röthelm and his men on trial for murder of an AAR citizen. Early Life Groat was born in Yorkshire, German England to John Groat and Alexandra Westbond on the 8th of March, 2933. In his youth, Groat grew up in the upper class in Yorkshire, with his father earning quite a considerable wealth. Despite their grand status, Groat's father, John, was sure to humble himself and his son. Groat would be enrolled into the finest of schools in all of England, Eton Collage. While there, Groat showed interest in English and history, having noticeable talent in both subjects. As he grew up, Groat would continue to study more in these two subjects. In his free time, Groat would often read history books, more specifically about influential leaders in the Millennial Era, such as Eske, Glassen and Aselrosth. When he wasn't reading in his free time, he would be writing pseudo-books about the aforementioned leaders. Upon graduating Eton College, he left with a masters in both his favourite subjects. He would go on to enter University of Cambridge. After a few more years, he would graduate, with being one of the top students. Middle Life Groat's academic achievement would catch the attention of the Reich government, who offered him a job in the education system. Taking interest in the idea, Groat would go on to travel the country, being a lecturer and teacher. Groat, who very much enjoyed this job, would gain a considerable wealth from teaching children of wealthy families. Not only that, but he gained an even greater wealth from his later father's passing. After traveling all of the British Isles, along with some tours to France and Germany, Groat decided to stop for a while. In his moderate English home, London, Groat lived a comfortable life, at his own pace. Now in his 40s, Groat began spend more time catching the news and current events, whereas before he spent most of his time traveling and teaching. One day, however, would be a changing point in his life, with the death of Weltfuehrer Tryton von Blitzmark. This event shocked the entire world, including Groat. For his entire life, Groat had seen this man as a living god among men. Groat, who was one of those in the crowd at his funeral, completely changed him. For some unknown reason, it was seeing the corpse of Tryton being taken away in an open casket, that really affected Groat. With global news and everyday conversation dominated by this, no one could stop talking about it. Now taking a sudden interest in Tryton, Groat would spend the next weeks researching on him. Late Life Manslaughter Legacy Category:Characters Category:AAR Category:Weltreich Category:Dead Characters Category:Australia